Happy Valentine's Day
by Warwulf
Summary: Canada gets a Valentine's gift from none other than Russia! Which turns out to be a bit...unsettling. If I say any more, I'll reveal too much I think. Pairings: RusCan/CanRus and some USUK


**AN: I know it's late, but here's a Valentine's one-shot for my OTP. Hope you enjoy it. I didn't really have time to go back and fix any mistakes. Also, the poem does not belong to me. It belongs to DaughterOfPain and me.**

**Pairings: Mostly RusCan/CanRus, some USUK**

**Rated T for implied stuff and language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (I wish I did, but I don't)**

* * *

Canada yawned and stretched his arms. He trudged downstairs and made a glass of maple syrup and coffee to wake himself up. He fed Kumajirou and went outside to grab his mail. A bright red and pink box on his doorstep caught his attention and immediately reminded him that it was Valentine's Day.

"Maple! I can't believe I forgot!"

"What did who forget this time?" Kumajirou asked.

Canada paid no attention to the small bear and opened the box. A letter rested on top of a smaller box inside the larger box.

-_From Vanya to Matvey-_

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I'll rip out my heart_

_And give it to you~!_

Canada stared straight forward, and then read the poem again. Shakily, he reached for the smaller box and opened it.

"HOLY FUCKING MAPLE LEAF!" He almost dropped the still beating organ on the ground. "Kuma, I'll be back in a little bit!"

On his drive to the hotel Russia was staying at, he wondered why the hell any country would just give their heart to someone! W-was this one of Russia's sadistic games again? Maybe Alfred had been right about the cold nation. But Canada was sure of one thing; there was a pretty good chance Russia was going to get sick without his heart.

…which was currently wrapped up carefully and put back in the box sitting in the seat next to him. He could still hear it beating, and it was starting to make him feel sick knowing that he had a bleeding internal (well, it was supposed to be internal) organ in his car.

As soon as he got to the hotel, he was stopped by France. "Bonjour, mon Mathieu."

"Uh hi papa… I have t-"

"Ah! You got a Valentine I see~" Canada saw that look come into his papa's eyes. "So~ Who is mon Mathieu's Valentine~?"

Canada felt the beating of the heart in the box become slightly fainter. "I r-really have to go! I-"

"You can tell me, non? I'm sure it is another country because you are here. Probably to _thank_ them for their gift, oui?"

"Papa!" Canada shouted (ehem, whispered) at the now laughing nation.

Feeling the beating getting even slower, he rushed past his papa and to the elevator. Which…was out of order… maple…

From what he remembered, Russia, and all the other nations, were on the floor reserved for the countries when they were in Canada (not in that way you perverts!) for meetings. And that floor was the very top floor in the hotel. Once again…maple…

He quickly ran up to the stairs, holding the box close to his chest and dodging people and nations. On the tenth floor, he felt the beating become even fainter, and he doubled his speed.

Finally, he got to his destination and banged as hard as he could on the door. "Hey! R-Russia! I-I…have your heart…apparently…"

The door opened and Ukraine ran out, crying. Panicking, Canada rushed inside. Russia was lying on the floor, not moving at all. He felt the heart in the box completely stop.

"R-Russia?" He knelt beside the larger nation. "Oh maple…please don't be sick…or dead…n-nations don't d-die like that do they?"

Still, the other remained motionless. Canada set the box down and nudged him gently. Nothing. He began to freak out and shook him forcefully. Much to his relief, bright violet eyes snapped open.

"Ah, hello comrade Matvey~." Russia yawned. "Did you get present I sent you?"

"Eh? Y-you're…okay?"

"Da." Russia smiled. "I was just taking nap."

"On the floor?" Canada muttered to himself. "O-oh…but what about your heart?"

"Silly Matvey~ Have you never taken your heart out before? It is perfectly safe, da…sometimes…"

Canada blinked stupidly. "Oh…w-well…why did Ukraine run away crying then?!"

"Hm… I think she just didn't want to be waking me up, da?"

"Oh… W-well…d-don't scare me like that." Canada said, handing him the box. "I still think you should put this back."

To his surprise, Russia grinned. "Matvey is cute when he is worried, da?"

"S-so, you weren't trying to threaten me?" Canada asked.

Russia frowned. "Why would I threaten Matvey? I thought I made it clear I liked Matvey."

"Eh?"

"Da. In that way." He said, answering Canada's unspoken question.

With that, he pulled the other into a bone-crushing hug.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Oh my GOD!" America shouted.

There was blood all over the place in his brother's house and the nation was nowhere to be seen.

"IGGY!"

"What? And I thought I told you not to call me that." The other said.

"There's blood!" America yelled into the shorter country's face. "And look!" He pulled out Canada's Valentine's card. "It's from some guy named Vanya. I bet this 'Vanya' guy kidnapped Matt!"

"America, how is it that you manage to figure out that 'Matvey' is Matthew, but you are too daft to see that Vanya is Ivan?" England asked. Upon seeing the confused look on the other's face, he sighed. "Ivan. Russia. Matthew. Canada."

"The commie bastard took Matt! We gotta go save him! To the America-mobile, Iggy!"

"If you mean _my_ car that _you _vandalized, then fine."

* * *

"Well…that escalated quickly, non?" France said to himself as he watched the two go from innocent hugging to…well…that. "Who knew mon Mathieu would be the type to-… He is my son after all." He almost had tears in his eyes. "Ah~ I am so proud of him."

He closed the slightly cracked open door quietly and turned away to 'leave them to it.'

"IMMA COMING TO SAVE YOU MATTIE!" The shout burst (blew up) his thought bubble.

"I wouldn't go in there-" Too late.

It took a total of three seconds for America to blink, turn a violent shade of red, rivalling that of the Valentine's balloons decorating the hall, and promptly close the door.

France smirked. "I have taught him well, non?"

"Never. We never talk about this EVER again." America shuddered. "Never…"

"Oui. Fine." France said. "…So… Do you know what Angleterre has planned for tonight?"

"What?" He asked, thinking of the Brit who was now trying to get the 'American graffiti' off of his car.

"Let's just say that he came to me for advice on what to wear. Ohonhonhon~"

* * *

The next day...

"So what did you do yesterday, Al?" Canada asked his brother who was slouching on the couch.

America blushed at the thought. "Nothing much. It was just another day, ya know? You?"

Now it was Canada's turn to blush. "Y-you know what I did yesterday… I s-saw you."

"I know." America grimaced. "I can't believe you were doing it-"

"What? Maple…No!" Canada practically said at normal talking volume. "It didn't go any farther than what you saw!"

"Sure, sure, and Iggy didn't dress up in a sexy waiter-" America clamped both hands over his own mouth while Canada gave him a very _French_ smirk. "Sh-shut up!"

"I didn't say anything." Canada said. "But Valentine's Day is always fun, oui, mon frère?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

As England walked to the lobby of the hotel, he caught sight of Russia with that familiar look. He approached the taller nation and handed him a small bottle of pills.

"Bottoming hurts, doesn't it, mate?"

"Da. But it is worth it."

"Don't worry. It gets better."

"It sounds like you 'bottom' a lot, da?"

England choked on air. "Wh-what? Of course not! Wh-WHERE would you get that bloody idea?!"

* * *

**AN: Yeah...l know. It's terrible, but…well…that's what you get when you give me a computer, a lot of sugar, and sleep deprivation. Yay for sleep deprived me. I am going to sleep now. Meh…**


End file.
